underneath the eyes view
by Yaoifan101
Summary: naruto notices something wrong with sasuke and in the end of it all he squeezes a moral out of this story..BUT YOU GIVES A FULK ABOUT THAT BRING ON THE SORTA YAOI OF THIS THING kinda sulks but please review PLEASE


To naruto sasuke was a stuck up pretty boy who thought he was above everyone else,that what he saw him as but today that was all going to change today naruto felt something that was off he was sitting on the railing with sakura when sasuke walked by his slightly frowning face his eyes half blank and half sad it seemed different today though. He watched as sasuke walked up hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against the opposite side of the railing sakura looked over worriedly naruto noticed,

/what's wrong with him today/ he thought kakashi poofed in as they started training naruto looked almost shocked sasuke had that same expression planted on his face and he seemed to be falling down more easily /what's wrong with him today/ he thought as sasuke stood back up. After practice sasuke's expression stayed the same as he walked away but naruto looked over /hm thats not the way to his house/ he thought /were could he be going/ he thought he slowly and secretly followed the young boy he stared as the boy walked up to an abandoned area a graveyard,

naruto watched as the boy walked up to one of the graves in the front naruto got closer /what the... what!?/ he whispered in his head now shocked sasuke was staring down at the grave that expression carved there but now he was shocked as sasuke stared down at it and tears started to fall down his eyes he fell to his knee's breaking down into tears naruto covered his mouth /what!?..t-this this isn't sasuke ...is it?/ he asked in his head but stood up more straight as sasuke soon wiped the tears falling down his face and stood up and walked away leaving with

that expression carved on it again. Naruto looked back were the uchiha had walked he frowned /i've never seen him like that...wonder what's wrong with him/ he wondered in his head again, the next morning sasuke was in the same condition as they went on they're mission that night when they stopped to go to sleep naruto woke up in the middle of the night to see sasuke sitting there his knees brought up to his chest and his arms crossed on top of them

naruto sat up and rubbed his eye "s-sasuke aren't you going to go to sleep its pretty late" he commented in a tired voice sasuke frowned "i cant sleep" he said in a quiet and sad voice naruto frowned "w-well ok" he said laying down and looking back at the boy before going back to sleep. The next morning they just sat they're eating except for sasuke so naruto took this chance to chat "so um sasuke there's um something i want to ask you" he said looking at him sasuke glanced over to signify an I'm listening "um well i was wondering why your um so sad all a sudden" sasuke widened his eyes before frowning and looking down

now answering the blonde's question "i'll be right back" sasuke only said before getting up and walking away till he was out of sight, sakura looked at naruto "naruto how could you say that" she asked him naruto looked at her "what what i do" sakura looked at him "don't you know naruto...yesterday is the day sasuke's clan was killed and he's very vulnerable to comments like that" she hit him on the head "you should know that and now look what you did" naruto rubbed his head and frowned sadly as he looked in sasuke's direction /sasuke/.

The next day they were walking still and sasuke wasn't in any better shape naruto already knew he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and hadn't eaten very much and that night naruto woke up and saw sasuke sleeping but cringing and flinching in his sleep moving until sasuke shot up panting naruto looked at him "something wrong sasuke" he asked sasuke regained his other expression "um no no I'm fine" he reassured "just uhh go back to sleep" naruto frowned "what was your dream about" he asked sasuke widened his eyes,

"you haven't been sleeping because of it haven't you" he asked sasuke frowned "yea" he let his bangs fall over his eyes "its about my families death it happens a lot during this time" he said sadly /sasuke/. Now on sunday sasuke was back at the graveyard crying over the same grave until naruto walked up behind him "hey sasuke" he sad silently sasuke stood up straightly trying to hold back his tears as he turned around naruto widened his eyes at the boys face it was tear streaked tears still running down it his mouth in a frown and looked almost pained and his eyes were sad and hurt "w-what is it naruto" he asked naruto frowned letting his own bangs hang over his eyes "I'm so sorry" he said sasuke stared at him until his eyes softened "i-its ok".

Now on monday everything seemed to be back to normal sasuke was fine and everything else was ok they were walking naruto smiled over at sasuke sasuke glanced over giving him back a smirked smile /well sasuke looks like i learned something/ he thought looking at the black haired nin /i thought you were some stuck up pretty boy above everyone ..but now i see your just a regular kid like the rest of us/ he thought smiling /and that there's a lot more to you then the eye can see/.

END


End file.
